marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulture
; Raniero Drago (Earth-616) 001.gif | Box2 = Clifton Shallot ; Clifton Shallot (Earth-616) 0001.jpg }} ; RedVulture 002.jpg }} The 'Alternate Reality Versions' described below are alternates of Toomes. Other characters using vulture-themed costumes and identities are described in the 'Others' section. | Alternate1 = 65; Adrian Toomes (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Vol 1 1.png | Alternate2 = 94; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate3 = 772 | Alternate4 = 803; Adrian Toomes (Earth-803) from Spider-Verse Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate5 = 958; Vulture_958.png | Alternate6 = 982; Adrian Toomes (Earth-982).jpg | Alternate7 = 1610; Adrian-Toomes-(Earth-1610).png | Alternate8 = 2149 | Alternate9 = 5631; Adrian Toomes (Earth-5631) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 1.jpg | Alternate10 = 6111; Adrian Toomes (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate11 = 8408; Vulture_8408.png | Alternate12 = 8545 | Alternate13 = 9021; Adrian_Toomes_(Earth-9021).png | Alternate14 = 9047; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate15 = 9411; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 141.jpg | Alternate16 = 9510; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9510).png | Alternate17 = 9712 | Alternate18 = 9922 | Alternate19 = 9997 | Alternate20 = 11080; Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 2 page 14 Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate21 = 11947; Adrian_Toomes_%28Earth-11947%29_from_What_If_Vol_2_67_0001.jpg | Alternate22 = 12610; Adrian Toomes (Earth-12610).jpg | Alternate23 = 13017; Adrian Toomes (Earth-13017) 002.jpg | Alternate24 = 14702; Adrian Toomes (Earth-14702) 001.png | Alternate25 = 20051; Vulture_20051.png | Alternate26 = 21050; Adrian Toomes (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate27 = 22288 | Alternate28 = 27536; Vulturesixsinister.jpg | Alternate29 = 40081 | Alternate30 = 50302; Marvel Age Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate31 = 57780; Adrian Toomes (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate32 = 58163 | Alternate33 = 58942; Adrian Toomes (Earth-58942).jpg | Alternate34 = 70105 | Alternate35 = 71004; Adrian Toomes (Earth-71004) 001.jpg | Alternate36 = 80219 | Alternate37 = 82805; Adrian Toomes (Earth-82805) 001.png | Alternate38 = 84341; Adrian Toomes (Earth-84341) Clandestine Vol 2 1.jpg | Alternate39 = 90214; Spider-Man Noir Vol 1 1 page 14 Adrian Toomes (Earth-90214).jpg | Alternate40 = 91126 | Alternate41 = 94561; Adrian Toomes (Earth-94561).jpg | Alternate42 = 96282; Vulture_96282.png | Alternate43 = 98121; Vulture_98121.png | Alternate44 = 602636; Adrian Toomes (Earth-602636).jpg | Alternate45 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN034); Vulture_trn034.png | Alternate46 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-BW08); Adrian Toomes (Earth-BW08) 002.jpg | Alternate47 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-BW16); Adrian Toomes (Earth-BW16) from Spider-Verse Vol 2 3 001.jpg | New Header1 = Web Pages | New Header1_1 = 120703; No Image Male.jpg | Television1 = 8107; Vulture_1981.jpg | Television2 = 12041; Vulture (Earth-12041).png | Television3 = 26496 | Television4 = 92131 | Television5 = Vulture; Vulture_Unlimited.jpg | Video Games1 = 12131; Adrian Toomes (Earth-12131).jpg | Video Games2 = 13122; Adrian Toomes (Earth-13122).png | Video Games3 = 96283; Adrian Toomes (Earth-96283).png | Video Games4 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN005); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN005) 002.jpg | Video Games5 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN009); Vulture from Web of Shadows.JPG | Video Games6 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN018); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games7 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN459); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN459) 001.png | Video Games8 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN461); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN461)2.5.png | Teams1 = Vulturions | Teams2 = Vulture-Fliers | Related1 = Vulture 2099; Vulture (Earth-928).jpg | Related2 = Culture Vulture | Related3 = Buzzard; Buzzard from Porker 2.jpg | Related4 = Talon; Talon (Eurth).jpg | Related5 = Black Vulture; Black Vulture (Earth-9602) from Magnetic Men 1 0001.jpg | Related6 = Vultura; Vultura (Earth-295) Weapon X Vol 1 3.jpg | Others1 = Raniero "Blackie" Drago; Blackie Drago (Earth-616).jpg | Others2 = James Natale; RedVulture 001.jpg | Others3 = Mikhal Oglu (Hyborian Era); Mikhal Oglu (Earth-616).jpg | Others4 = Outlaw of the American Frontier | Others5 = Hugh Bradley; Hugh_Bradley_(Earth-616)_001.jpg | Others6 = Ottokar Meltzer; Vulture (Batmen) (Earth-616).jpg | Others7 = Harrison Klein; Vulture (Human Torch Foe) (Earth-616).jpg | Others8 = Nazi Soldier; Vulture (Nazi) (Earth-616).jpg | Others9 = Rudy Rudolph; Rudy Randolph (Earth-616).jpg | Others10 = Dr. Isidoro Scarlotti; Vulture (Scarlotti) (Earth-616).jpg | Others11 = Clifton Shallot; Clifton Shallot (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others12 = Legal Eagle; Ralph Fake (Earth-616) 1.jpg }}